


Size Doesn't Matter

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: But it sure is one Hell of a turn on.Especially for a certain woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Requested by BitterSweetDeath on my Discord chat~!

Some days, being horny is easy to handle. Just a quick rub and bam! Done. Or it can just be easily ignored and it’ll pass as though the feeling was never there in the first place. But then there are some days that being horny was next to impossible. The need to be filled and the need to find release is just too much to handle on those kinds of days, and for you, it was always a huge pain trying to get that release you long for. It seemed as though that there was nothing that you could do to relieve yourself. And you just about tried everything! You touched yourself, played around with some kinks on your own such as temperature play and exhibitionism through live streaming, and more. But there was nothing that you found that could help you. If anything, it all just made you _way_ more horny!

Looking over to the nightstand, you saw your Bitty Sans sleeping peacefully on top of the plush pillow that you had bought for him a while ago. You worried at your bottom lip. You hated the thought of having to wake him when he looked so peaceful, but he was the only person that you knew that could help you whenever you were like this. With a sense of guilt, you reached over, pressing two fingers along his spine, gently pressing down. He stirred, but he didn’t wake. So, you lifted the pressure then reapplied it. This time, he groggily began to wake up, his little eye lights flickering momentarily as though he were blinking them awake.

“Nngh…” he murmured softly, yawning right after. He stretched his small body, some pops and cracks resounding around him as a result. He then slouched, relaxed. He looked up at you and tilted his head some. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t seem upset about you waking him up. He was probably going to go right back to sleep after he was done helping you, anyways, which eased your guilty conscience.

“W-well… I’m horny,” you explained. He merely stared at you, as though he were encouraging you to continue. Glancing away from him, you began to nervously scratch at the back of your neck. Remembering that you had woken him up just to get yourself off brought that guilt back tenfold. “A-and no matter what I do, I can’t get off…” You looked back at your Bitty only to find him standing now.

“I’ll help,” he told you. You couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “Strip and lay down.”

Nodding, you removed what little clothing you had on, which wasn’t much. After you were completely bare, you laid down as he had instructed. You gingerly picked him up, placing him on top of your navel. He crawled up along your body until he was standing between your breasts, seemingly where he had wanted to be in the first place. He then crawled on top of the right one, reaching your rosy bud with not much trouble. He was experienced, that was all.

Kissing the tip of your perky rose bud, he began to lick and suck on it, paying lots of attention to your overall breast, grinding against it and squeezing it with his whole body. Your breathy moans encouraged him to suck harder and begin to nibble lightly along your flesh, wanting nothing more than to please you. After a moment, though, he stopped, standing up and stripping himself down to his bare bones. His face looked flushed. Once he was completely naked, he began to hump against your breast as though it were a giant pillow.

As you watched him, you felt a familiar coil begin to wind itself up inside of your abdomen. What he had been doing had felt good, and you weren’t going to deny that it turned you on a bit. But you wondered if he was going to keep going once he got himself off as well, or if he was going to stop and ask for a break. You really hoped that he would continue if that was the case, but you would never force your Bitty to do more than necessary.

However, just when it seemed that he was going to reach his peak, he stopped, panting heavily with a dark blue blush dusting all across his face. Looking up at you, it seemed that he was drinking in your flustered expression just as much as you were drinking in his. After a moment, though, in which he had used the time to recover his composure, he slid down your breast, stood, and began to walk down along your body. Once he was above your now aroused sex, he nestled himself between your folds before sliding down slowly. Once he found your entrance, he slowly began to slide himself inside.

You worried at your bottom lip, trying to keep yourself from squeezing around him. He did this from time to time whenever he was helping you in the past, and it was one of your favorite things that he did, and he knew it. Though this time, he seemed to be doing something different with this usual activity of his.

This time, he had found that special bundle of nerves inside of you, and damn it all if he wasn’t sucking on it like a baby nursing!

You gasped and moaned, arching your back, fisting the sheets. “S-Sans…!” you gasped out, clenching your eyes shut in concentration. You didn’t want to squeeze, and you were trying hard not to, but sometimes, you just can’t stop your body whenever it decides it wants to spasm in response to the pleasure. It didn’t help that there was a strange feeling on your clit, as though something were sucking on it also. Glancing down, you were shocked to find that Sans had summoned one of his Gaster Blasters, and it was sucking your clit like it was candy. You whimpered and threw your head back, panting and moaning in bliss. This kind of feeling… You couldn’t get it with just fingers alone. This was the kind of feeling that only Sans could give you, and you loved it.

He managed to make you climax more than once, though you weren’t sure just how many times. The first one had been so intense thanks to the buildup that it had disoriented you for a few moments, in which time, you had felt maybe one or two more orgasms roll throughout your body. You thought you felt a third, but you felt that maybe it was just the aftermath of the second one. You weren’t entirely sure. Shakily, you reached down and grabbed Sans gingerly, pulling him out of you. He was drenched, but he looked happy about it. All the sight did was make you feel flustered.

Allowing the Gaster Blaster to continue sucking on you, you carefully began to move. Hey, you weren’t going to say no to some more orgasms. You just didn’t want Sans to pass out before you could return the favor. Standing from your bed, you shakily began to move towards the bathroom. Once there, you began to wash your Bitty off, giving him lots of loving caresses and touches as a sort of thank you for what he had done for you. Once he was clean, you could see that he was still sporting an erection. You smiled, lifting him to your mouth. You then took his erection into your mouth, slowly beginning to suck on it, nice and easy, lapping at it gently with your tongue. Due to the size difference, it felt a lot rougher to him than it did to you.

Thankfully, he liked it like that.

He whimpered and moaned, arching his spine in delight before dismissing his Gaster Blaster. He wanted all of his energy focused on making himself climax, and that Blaster was a bit hard to maintain given that. He groaned happily once his orgasm hit him, small streams of seed darting across your tongue. He collapsed, panting heavily as he did so. He then smiled warmly, aiming it at you. You licked him clean before smiling back.

“Thank you, Sans…”

“Heh… No problem… Thank _you_.”


End file.
